


Songs and Stories

by Goldenfire



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/pseuds/Goldenfire
Summary: A series of short writings based on songs, selected semi-weekly.I'll only be participating in the songs that truly inspire me, so participation is sporadic and far between. Also participating are SilentMagi and LOGO-Comics.
Kudos: 2





	1. This Will Be The Day

**Song:[ _This Will Be The Day (feat. Casey Lee Williams)_](https://youtu.be/Tb1_93M8SXA) by Jeff Williams  
**[SilentMagi's Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826311/chapters/53594899): [_This Will Be The Day_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826311/chapters/53594899#workskin)****

* * *

Rain pelted the glass. The rhythmic beat of the waves of water falling from the sky set a steady background noise as a young woman stood staring out into the storm. Thunder cracked across the sky, briefly illuminating the forest outside. Wind blustered and blew, knocking branches against the windows of the library.  
  
The woman pushed a brown lock out of her face as she observed the rain. Blue eyes, glowing soft purple, reflected in the darkness through the glass. Turning, she sat back down at her desk, flipping the pages of an open book for a moment longer. Taking her glasses off, she rubbed her eyes, shutting the book with a gentle flutter of pages. Her gaze fell onto the flame of the candle, and she sighed, staring into the flame as she waited.  
  
A shift in the wind had the rain hammering hard into the glass. The candle snuffed out in front of her eyes, leaving her in total darkness but for the soft purple glow coming from her own eyes.  
  
The rain paused.  
  
. . .  
  
She dove to the side as lightning cracked near her window, a huge frame blotting out the light, framed in the rain and electricity. Thunder clashed, as glass shattered, and a roar came through the sound of nature, a dragon bursting through the window. Wind whipped in, rain pelting the floor, as glass flew. Papers and books ripped and fluttered loose, flying every which way in a storm of words. The woman stood from her roll, glass slicing her skin as the whirlwind let into the library picked it up and whipped across her hands and cheeks. Blood spurted from the injuries, but she didn’t pause, eyes glowing a brighter purple. Standing, her hands glowing as well, one a deep shade one a bright, she extended her arms and drew a circle in the air, and spun it, purple light whirling as she quickly wove a spell. The dragon roaring and clawing at the stone frame of the building, pressing inside to grab her, just out of reach.  
  
Grasping the circle of light, she swept it behind her, a portal whirled to life behind her as the dragon began to steam, throat glowing, fire racing up it’s maw. With a tug of her still glowing hands, the portal behind her opened and an answering roar came through. Clawed paws pushed through and grasped the edge of the portal, and a smile graced her lips as a golden dragon barreled out to meet her foe. As fire flooded the library, and flame licked around her, the woman let out a wordless roar of her own, and charged after her beast.


	2. Wanderer's Lullaby

**Song:["Wanderer's Lullaby" by Adriana Figueroa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM)  
** **[SilentMagi's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826311/chapters/54947536): ["Wanderer's Lullaby" by Adriana Figueroa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM)  
[LOGO-Comics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898376/chapters/54947494): ["Hiru no Tsuki" by Akino Arai and Masahiko Arimachi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6ojLNsoi0w&feature=youtu.be)**

* * *

Running along barefoot through dusty grass, a young girl waved her toy bow in the air. She chased after the older boys, her tussled red mop of hair blowing in the breeze as she ran, a smile like the sun on her face. They raced out to the horse pasture, and leaped up onto the fence, the oldest boy hopping over and cautiously approaching the grey stallion that turned to look at them. They held their breath, and she struggled to stay hung onto the fence as an excited hush fell upon them as the boy made a move, rushing forward to jump onto the horse’s back.

Sitting in a classroom, she pushed a lock of hair back out of her eyes, pencil scratching across the page. She tucked the hair behind a slightly pointed ear, glancing up at the board before raising her hand eagerly, the first done her work. Her eyes were bright and eager, and she gave her answer, smiling when she heard it was right.

The young redheaded woman stood under the shade of a tree as another young woman turned and rushed away, looking disgusted and unhappy. The young woman took a step after her, reaching, before stopping and dropping slowly to sit beneath the tree, feeling the eyes of her peers on her. One of the watching number stood, and ran over, kneeling by her and pulling her into a hug, wiping tears gently from her face. Green eyes met blue and they clung tight to each other, comforting.

She rode through a quiet forest, soft chirps of birds distant, leaves rustling with a breeze. An old grey gelding trotted along, carrying them both through the forest. Small fae creatures whisked around them occasionally, tittering and chiming, voices like soft bells as they made note of her ears, long and pointed now. She smiled, the sun filtering through the leaves of the trees that made a forest tunnel over the road brushing her face with warmth. Pulling a locket out from under her tunic, tugging it past the bowstring pressed across her chest, she popped it open to gaze at the image of the woman inside, soft blue eyes gazing back at her. She slipped it away once more.

The forest thinned out, steadily, and her horse came to a stop at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. She breathed in deeply, the salt refreshing, the waves reflecting the sun, before turning her horse to ride down the path along the cliff side, towards a small fishing village below.


	3. Kokoro

**Song: _[Kokoro (Orchestral Version)](https://youtu.be/QpKYxFjeYHI)_ \- English Cover by Lollia featuring Jeremiah George, originally performed by Kagamine Rin (Vocaloid), and composed by Travlota-P**

**[SilentMagi's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826311/chapters/57033772): _[Kokoro (Orchestral Version)](https://youtu.be/QpKYxFjeYHI)_ \- English Cover by Lollia featuring Jeremiah George, originally performed by Kagamine Rin (Vocaloid), and composed by Travlota-P**

**[Logo's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898376/chapters/57033670): _[Don't Speak](https://youtu.be/Z_auTivxzq8)_ \- Epic Cover by Hidden Citizens, originally performed by No Doubt**

* * *

She made me.

She works, every day. So much of her days are taken up by her research. And every day, I am there. I bring her meals, and stay with her during her breaks. I make sure she takes her bath every day, and sleeps in her bed every night, rather than at her desk. Hard at work, every day, she would lose the time if not for me. I clean. I wash clothes, I do the sheets, I make her bed, I dust, I collect the food from the garden golems. The kitchen golem won’t let me cook for her. It resists when I refuse to allow it to take her tea in the late hours. She doesn’t need tea in the late hours, she needs to sleep.

She made me. I care for her.

She smiles at me, and thanks me in her own way, by small glance and head nod. I am part of her, I know her every physical need, her every heartbeat and breath. I know when she’s distressed, upset, frustrated, cold, tired, hungry. I see it all, and I see what is good for her, and what she does that is bad for her, and I fix it.

I care for her.

She is my master, and I am her golem. She crafted me from the softest calcite stone. The emerald bigger than my own fist that powers me holds a piece of her soul. I will care for her, providing for her, giving her all the care she needs but won’t give herself if left alone, until her dying breath. Should she lie in front of me, breath coming short, heartbeat weak, unable to be healed as age decays her body, I will care for her, and make her comfortable. I will bring her meals, and feed her carefully. I will bathe her, and keep her clean and beautiful, until the moment her soul leaves. For that is my Purpose, my Reason to Be.

She made me.

I care for her.


End file.
